


Однажды...

by Kollega, TheGreen



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreen/pseuds/TheGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все знают (а кто нет, так сейчас узнаете), что события серии фильмов "Безумный Макс" происходят в Австралии. Оттуда и степи, и пустыня, и побережье, и левостороннее движение.<br/>Но что было бы, случись эти события где-нибудь в другом месте? Например, в...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды...

… в США

Столб черного, густого дыма Макс заметил еще издалека. “Шины горят”, — привычно отметил он и повернул руль вправо. После таких аварий можно много интересного обнаружить. В прошлый раз он нашел отличную монтировку. Может, и сейчас что-то удастся подобрать.

И точно. Перед искореженными останками машины метался какой-то паренек. Макс не глядя потянулся рукой, взвел курок обреза. Оружие никогда не бывает лишним. Он медленно притормозил и остановился ярдах в двадцати от парня. Тот профессионально вытащил пушку, прицелился, пытаясь вытереть кровь со лба.

— Так просто я вам не дамся! — выкрикнул он.

Макс вытащил обрез и взял парня на мушку.

— Тише, герой, — сказал он громко. — Сейчас мы спокойно разъедемся, без стрельбы, и все останутся живы. Ясно?

Парень вдруг как-то обмяк и опустил пистолет.

— Вы не из... А, что же я! — он спрятал оружие в кобуру и поднял руки. — Мне нужна помощь. Я везу важную информацию. Очень важную. Ее должны узнать все. Им не заткнуть мне рот! Помогите мне. Пожалуйста.

— Это с чего? — спросил Макс. На всякий случай обрез он не опускал.

— Они скрывают, что есть выжившие. Понимаете?! Выжившие! Во Франции, в Британии, да в России, блин! Мир не замкнулся Америкой! Мы слышали... слышали их голоса!

Медленно, очень медленно Макс опустил обрез на место.

— Тебя как зовут?

— Эд... Эдвард Сноуден, — ответил парень и, не дожидаясь приглашения, пошагал к машине.

 

… в Мексике

Когда его черный тонированный джип, “Пепито”, вылетел на площадь, братья Варгасы как раз вытащили из толпы запуганных пеонов юную, сочную поселянку. Поселянка вяло отбивалась, явно стараясь экономить силы.

Макс включил сцепление и выжал газ. Мотор угрожающе взревел, и старший из Варгасов, Хуан, чертово отродье, медленно обернулся. Он явно не ожидал увидеть здесь “Пепито”, потому что по его лицу пронеслась вся гамма чувств — от изумления до лютой ненависти.

— Сдохни, тварь! — заорал Варгас и схватился за автомат. Младший его братец, словно в замедленной съемке, потянулся за своим оружием, но Макс уже отпустил сцепление. “Пепито” как пушечное ядро понесся вперед, лица Варгасов промелькнули слева, и Макс круто вывернул руль. Машину встряхнуло, а пеоны восторженно заорали:

— Макс, Макс!

Тот усмехнулся и сдал назад, а потом снова рванулся вперед. “Пепито” подбросило, будто под колесо попало бревно. Пеоны заорали еще громче.

Макс вытащил автомат и затормозил. Следовало добить мерзавцев. Две коротких очереди — и все было кончено.

Нос под маской, как всегда, чесался. Пока прекрасные поселянки венчали Макса цветами и фотографировались с ним, тот подумал, что его работе не хватает яркого финала.

— Отойдите, — сказал он и поднял автомат. — Только заправьте мне машину. Деньги и ценности оставьте себе.

Уезжая, Макс обернулся. На беленой стене красовалась выбитая пулями литера М. Выглядело эффектно. Теперь он будет подписываться именно так.

 

… в Бангладеш

— Ом-м-м...

Макс попытался объехать очередного богомольца и выругался. Вполголоса, конечно — адепты божественной Нике бывали злы, когда пред их святыней богохульствовали. А Макс еще и белый, однозначно огребет. Рисковать не стоило.

Улица, если это можно было так назвать, была запружена повозками и рикшами. Все тянулись к храму, распевая гимны и размахивая вырезанными из дерева символами Нике. Все, пожалуй, дальше придется пешком. Макс поморщился: очень не хотелось идти босиком по этой грязище. А сандалии, которые ему сделал какой-то рукожопый умелец, развалились пару дней назад. Неловко нажав педаль босой ступней, Макс в очередной раз выругался и заглушил мотор.

— Да не иссякнут твои кладовые, — пели богомольцы. — Да вечно движется твоя лента, лента вечной жизни, вечного обновления, — пели они.

Ударил гонг.

— Славься, божественная Нике, храни нас, неси нам изобилие!

Макс скривился, будто надкусил лимон.

— Найк! — пробормотал он. — Не Нике, а Найк, идиоты!

Эта автоматическая фабрика осталась единственным в Азии местом, где можно было достать нормальные кроссовки. А Максу давно хотелось хорошую обувь.

 

… в России

Небо висело низко, свинцово, тучи цеплялись за черные ветки тополей. Тяжелые ворота нехотя отворились, и Макс, неловко прижимая к себе узелок с вещами, вышел на улицу. Он никого не ждал здесь увидеть, но замер, едва вышел за тюремную территорию.

На площади у ворот яблоку негде было упасть. Машины, машины, всюду машины, и даже огромный бензовоз, на котором он пытался взять на таран тех бандитов, стоял чуть дальше, в переулке. Починили, значит, ребята. Молодцы! Макс опустил голову, попытался что-то сказать, но слова не шли.

Кто-то нажал клаксон, кто-то подхватил, и площадь единогласно загудела.

— Эй, парни, все фигня, кроме бензина, — сказал Макс и улыбнулся. — Бензин-то есть?

— Найдем, чего уж! — выкрикнул кто-то из ржавой “семерки” во втором ряду. — Давай, садись! Вон твоя машина, собрали, пригнали, заправили.

Действительно — его синий “уазик”, добротный, родной, стоял чуть сзади. И как он его не заметил? Макс расплылся в улыбке. Не забыли.

Захлопнув за собой дверь, он привычно потянулся к рации.

— Как слышно меня, мужики, прием, — пробурчал Макс и завел мотор. — Ну что, поехали? Жабу спихивать с бензиновой трубы без нас некому.

Газпром ждал его пять лет. Времени терять не стоило.


End file.
